Entre amour et amitié, mon coeur doit il choisir?
by Naelle
Summary: Yo! Je crois que c'est la 1ère fic sur Yami en français sur Hisoka s'interroge sur ces sentiments pour une certaine personne


Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**base:** Yami no Matsuei  
**Discaimer:** Comme d'hab', les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de Yoko Matsushita. (dommage, je voudrais bien qu'Hisoka et Tsuzuki soient à moi ^_^)  
**Spoilers: **Hum... si vous connaissez un peu Yami, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de spolier. Pour la série TV, disons l'épisode 3.  
**Titre:** Entre amour et amitié, mon cur doit-il choisir  
**Genre:** POV (d'hisoka)  
**Remarque:** J'ai écrit cette fic pour me destresser en pleine période d'examens (examens que j'ai ratté d'ailleurs ^_^;). Au départ, je ne pensais pas la faire lire, mais deux copines m'ont dit que c'était bien. Enfin, une a adoré, et l'autre a trouvé que c'était pas mal. Ce qui fait que je l'ai fait lire à d'autres personnes, et maintenant c'est votre tour!  
**Remerciements:** Alors, je remercie les mêmes personnes que d'habitude, c'est à dire Martine, Mélanie, Anne et Lucie. Pour cette fic, je remercie aussi tout particulièrement PPCU qui m'a bien aidé de ses conseils (tu es un amour!) et aussi Anne N-H (anne-chan) pour son mail qui m'a vraiment remonté le moral. Et je n'oublie pas non plus Karura qui comme toujours est la première à publier mes fics, et je fais mon petit coup de pub! Voici l'adresse de son site : http://membres.lycos.fr/karura_ou (c'est la nouvelle adresse!).

Ca me fait tout bizarre, je crois que je suis la première à mettre une fic en Français sur Yami (sur ff.net, je veux dire... quoique, il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur Yami en Français... dommage.)

Entre amour et amitié, mon cur doit-il choisir?

Cela fait des heures que je regarde par cette fenêtre en attendant qu'il revienne. Ils sont sortis tous les trois, lui, Tatsumi-san et Watari-san. Mais cela fait plusieurs heures que ce dernier est rentré. Il est d'aillerus très gentil, il m'a ramené des gâteaux. Mais la part que je me suis coupé n'a pas bougé de mon assiette car je n'y ai pas touché. Je regarde ce gâteau qui a pourtant l'air appétissant, et je reprends rapidement ma pause initiale.   
Je suis assis sur une chaise et ma tête repose sur mes bras croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent joue dans mes cheveux. C'est agréable.

Mes yeux fixent un point à l'horizon... Je sais que c'est par là qu'il arrivera.   
C'est étrange, mais il me manque. Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment manqué, mais lui, il me manque lorsqu'il n'est pas près de moi. Je me demande pourquoi.  
Tatsumi-san me dit souvent que je suis la seule personne capable de vraiment le comprendre et que je suis aussi le seul à réellement pouvoir l'aider. Je vois bien que Tatsumi-san souffre de devoir le reconnaître.  
Je crois qu'il l'aime. Je pense que ce n'est pas de d'amitié qu'il l'aime, mais du même amour qu'ont les chevaliers pour leur princesse de ces contes occidentaux moyenâgeux.  


Cette pensée m'arrache un léger sourire. L'imaginer en princesse... il n'y a que le Comte pour ça.  


Et moi?... Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui? Est-ce de l'amour amoureux ou de l'amitié?  
Je ne sais pas trop... C'est si fort parfois.  


Je me redresse légèrement, soupire et me réinstalle comme avant. Je me demande ce que fait ma famille en ce moment.  
Avant ma naissance, je suis sûr que mes parents devaient se réjouir. Ils devaient certainement bâtir de grands projets d'avenir pour moi.   
Cependant, ils ont été bien déçu lorsque je suis arrivé, et surtout lorsqu'ils ont découvert mon pouvoir. A cause de lui, j'ai grandi sans l'amour de ceux qui auraient dû m'aimer. Pour cette raison, j'ai souvent haï ce pouvoir et je me suis détesté moi-même. Je pensais être ce que tout le monde me reprochait d'être : un monstre.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'avoir ce pouvoir, car même s'il me fait souvent souffrir, il me permet aussi de "voir" sa détresse, ce qui me permet de tenter de l'aider.  
Pour cela, je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyen à ma disposition, mais j'essaie dans ses moments de désespoir de lui montrer encore plus que d'habitude, mon amitié... ou mon amour, peut-être... je ne sais pas.

Watari-san ressort, me fait un petit signe et s'en va. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de lui. Il le connaît depuis très longtemps, alors que moi, je ne suis à ses côtés que depuis quelques mois. Il y a encore tellement de choses que les autres savent sur lui et que moi j'ignore. Oui, je suis jaloux. Je suis jaloux de leur amitié.

Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Je ferme un peu les yeux.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je revoie le regard de cet homme, ce monstre : Muraki. Je revoie ses yeux se poser sur moi. Dans ceux-ci, brille la même lueur que dans ceux d'un chat lorsque la sourie avec laquelle il a joué des heures durant, se retrouve bloquée entre deux murs.  
J'ai l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur ma peau nue. Je ne veux pas y penser, mais mon cerveau aime me jouer de méchants tours.  
Je frissonne. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Non, pas encore. Même en rêve, cela me fait autant mal. Je me sens sale à chaque fois.  
Je sens mes propres larmes sur mes joues. Mais je ne peux pas les empêcher de couler. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux, mais je suis paralysé et je revis encore une fois la même chose.

Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là. Lui peut me toucher autant qu'il veut. Je sais que jamais il ne me souillera. J'ai parfois d'étranges pensées. Un ami pense-t-il cela? Mais sommes nous uniquement ami?

Soudain, je sens deux bras se refermer sur moi. Ils me semblent trop réels pour être le fruit de mon imagination. Je sens que je suis légèrement tiré en arrière et ma tête se retrouve contre un torse. J'ouvre timidement les yeux et lorsque je le vois, mes lèvres laissent échapper son prénom dans un murmure. Il me sourit. J'aime son sourire.  
Pour un fois, je ne cherche pas à me dégager. Je le laisse me bercer comme si j'étais un petit garçon. Sa main dans mes cheveux me rassure. C'est un contact familier et cela m'aide à oublier mes cauchemars.  
Quand je pense que cela fait des heures que je guettais son retour, et il est rentré sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il est arrivé juste au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

Je suis calmé à présent, mais je reste dans ses bras. Je sens un léger tremblement de sa part. Je relève un peu la tête. Il me regarde dans les yeux, et moi je ne vois rien d'autre que deux ronds améthyste et un point noir au milieu de chacun.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais son visage descend de plus en plus, tandis que je me redresse légèrement.  
Des amis font-il ce genre de chose? Je ne sais pas. Avant lui, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Je n'ai pas de modèl de comparaison.  
J'ai fermé les yeux et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.   
Que sommes-nous sur le point de faire?  
Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux faire cela, mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus de ne pas vouloir.  
Si je pouvais savoir ce que je ressens exactement pour lui, ce serait tellement plus simple.  
Est-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié? 

Le bruit que fait la porte en s'ouvrant nous interrompt. Watari-san vient de faire une entrée fracassante, brandissant devant lui sa nouvelle invention dont il a vraiment l'air très fier.

Moi, je suis tombé de ma chaise et... un sourire se plaque sur mon visage. Mon ami est à côté de Watari-san et a l'air très intéressé par la nouvelle invention.  
Je me relève et me rassieds sur ma chaise. Je les vois rire tous les deux.   
Mon regard se pose alors longuement sur mon partenaire. Amour ou amitié? Cette question revient sans cesse. Mais finalement, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que la réponse n'a finalement que peu d'importance.  
Que se soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié, je pense que je n'arriverai pas à trancher.   
Cependant, je suis sûr d'une chose. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je ne veux plus le voir perdre son sourire. 

"Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, Tsuzuki".

__

fin

Commencé le 19 août 2002 et terminé le 21 août 2002

Alors, vous avez aimez? J'aimerai vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas grand monde qui me fait des commantaires (à part mes copines!). Allez, soyez gentil, dites moi comment c'était... A moins que personne n'aime, là, c'est normal qu'on ne m'écrive pas! Une petite review ou un mail... non?


End file.
